Data center typically include some form of cooling system for removing heat generated by the computers enclosed within the data center. Some data centers may be configured with a “free cooling” or “economizer” mode in which the data center is cooled using ambient air. In this mode, the data center may move the ambient air through the data center to cool the computers and then expel the exhausted air from the data center.